Bittersweet Winter In Cheondamdong
by JiHyunZee
Summary: Kim Jonghyun, seorang pattisier di sebuah kafe miliknya sendiri yang bernama Bling Bling Cafe. Sampai saat ini ia masih menyimpan perasaan khusus pada sahabat masa kecilnya, Cho Hye Ra. Jonghyun bekerja di kafenya bersama Han Min Hwa, seorang gadis yang wajahnya selalu datar, hingga membuat Jonghyun penasaran. Suatu hari di musim salju, hal yang tak pernah Jonghyun duga terjadi...


Title : Bittersweet Winter In Cheondamdong

Author : JiHyunz

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jonghyun

Length : Oneshoot

~^~^~HAPPY READING~^~^~

Namaku Kim Jonghyun. Aku seorang pattisier di sebuah kafe yang terletak di Cheondamdong, Korea Selatan. Awalnya aku hanyalah pekerja di sebuah kafe. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, kini aku memiliki kafe sendiri yang ku beri nama 'Bling Bling Cafe'. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku menyukainya. Itu adalah julukanku sejak SMP, karena saat mengikuti klub paduan suara dulu, teman-temanku bilang aku memiliki suara emas. Tapi ada juga temanku yang mengatakan itu julukan karena terkadang aku suka memakai aksesoris yang berwarna emas atau terang. Ada-ada saja.

Sebenarnya aku tidak bagitu menyukai _cake_, namun seorang gadis di masa kecilku membuatku menyukai _cake_. Dia dan aku berteman dekat. Bisa dibilang kami bersahabat.

Di kafe ini aku tidak bekerja sendirian. Aku bekerja bersama karyawatiku, Han Min Hwa. Dia seorang _yeoja_ yang aneh menurutku, karena ekpresinya selalu datar. Aku pernah menceritakan sebuah lelucon padanya, namun ia tak tertawa sedikit pun. Padahal lelucon itu selalu membuat teman-temanku tertawa. Aku juga pernah menceritakan kisah sedih padanya, namun ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, hanya ekspresi datar. Padahal aku sudah hampir menitikkan air mata saat menceritakan kisah itu.

Suatu hari, aku mendapati sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Saat aku pergi ke dapur, aku melihat dia tengah membuat _cake_. Diam-diam aku memperhatikannya, dan ternyata dia tersenyum. Hari-hari berikutnya aku memperhatikannya lagi saat membuat _cake_, dan ternyata ia tertawa kecil. Kadang juga ia terlihat murung. Sejak saat itu, aku mengetahui bahwa ia bisa menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi saat membuat _cake_.

"Jonghyun!"

Suara yang sangat familiar membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dengan cepat. Ku lihat Min Hwa kini berdiri tak jauh dariku bersama ekspresi datarnya.

"_Ne_? _Wae geurae_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menaikkan alisku bingung, tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Lihat adonan itu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk adonan kue di tanganku.

"_O-omo_!"

"Bagaimana bisa adonannya berantakan begitu?!"

Meski dari ucapannya ada nada kesal, tapi ekpresinya tetap datar. Bagaimana bisa? _Yeoja_ ini benar-benar aneh.

"Jonghyun!"

Untuk kedua kalinya dia menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku mulai sering melamun.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Jangan melamun saja. Ayo bantu aku membereskan adonan ini."

"Ah, _arraseo_."

Saat ini musim semi tengah berlangsung. _Cherry blossom_ putih dan _cherry blossom_ _pink_ mekar dengan sempurna. Angin musim semi pun terasa begitu hangat, sehangat Bling Bling Cafe yang dipenuhi dengan senyuman pelanggan musim semi.

"Jonghyun."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"_Anio_, bukan apa-apa."

Musim semi mengingatkanku pada gadis itu. Biasanya saat musim semi, ia mengajakku pergi melihat _cherry blossom_ yang sedang mekar. Dan dengan senang hati aku menemaninya.

Setiap musim berganti, aku meluncurkan produk _cake_ baru dengan tema sesuai musimnya. Kali ini aku dan Min Hwa bekerja membuat resep _cake_ baru untuk musim semi.

Saat musim semi, tentu ada beberapa festival yang dilangsungkan di Korea. Salah satunya Festival Lampion Teratai. Festival ini biasanya berlangsung selama 3 hari. Festival tersebut diadakan untuk memperingati kelahiran Budha, namun terbuka untuk seluruh agama. Tahun ini aku akan pergi melihatnya lagi. Tapi mungkin hanya untuk sekedar melihat pameran lampion tradisional dan parade teratai.

Bulan ini, tibalah musim panas. Di musim panas, pergi ke pantai tentu menjadi pilihan. Biasanya warga Korea memang sering pergi ke pantai di musim panas.

Sebenarnya aku juga ingin pergi ke pantai, namun aku tak begitu suka menghabiskan waktu di pantai. Lagipula ini musim panas, jadi sudah waktunya untuk meluncurkan produk _cake_ baru lagi.

"Min Hwa."

Min Hwa yang sedang membuat adonan di dapur, menoleh padaku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ini kan libur musim panas. Kenapa kau tak pergi bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Entah, aku hanya tak ingin saja. Aku lebih senang membuat _cake_ di libur seperti ini."

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Kau punya teman?"

"_Ya ya ya_! Tentu saja aku punya. Kau keterlaluan sekali mengira aku tak punya teman."

"Hahaha~! _Mianhae_, aku tak bermaksud. Wajahmu kan datar begitu, jadi ku pikir-

Pluk!

Sebuah lap tangan mendarat mulus di wajahku. Sudah pasti Min Hwa yang melemparnya. Aku menyingkirkannya dengan wajah kesal sembari kembali pada buku catatan resep _cake_ di hadapanku. Diam-diam aku meliriknya, dan ku lihat dia tertawa kecil dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan padaku. Dengan iseng, aku melemparkan kembali lap itu padanya. Kini lap tangan itu mendarat mulus di wajahnya. Aku pun balas menertawainya. Dia melempar kembali lap itu padaku, namun aku berhasil menghindar. Pada akhirnya, kami malah bermain lempar lap tangan.

"Hei, kau tertawa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba saat kami berhenti sejenak untuk lempar-lemparan. Dia terlihat terkejut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tertawa. Kau lihat sendiri kan?"

"Wow! Bagaimana bisa _yeoja_ yang selama ini berwajah datar tersenyum dan tertawa semudah itu? _Amazing!_"

"Kau berlebihan. Aku hanya tertawa, bukan menyihirmu menjadi katak."

"_Ya ya ya_! Kau ini!"

"Hahaha...!"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku dapat tersenyum, tertawa, dan bergurau bersama Min Hwa. Min Hwa yang biasa ku lihat, kini sama sekali tak terlihat. Min Hwa benar-benar berbeda dari Min Hwa yang biasanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ku rasakan, tapi ada desiran aneh di hatiku. Dan ku akui, ini musim panas yang sangat menyenangkan!

Musim kembali berganti. Kini tibalah musim gugur. Daun-daun yang telah menguning berguguran, menghiasi hari-hari yang tenang di Cheondamdong. Bisa dibilang musim gugur adalah musim yang romantis.

Di musim gugur, tentu ada satu agenda yang tak boleh dilewatkan warga Korea, yaitu Chuseok, _thank's giving day._ Biasanya di hari Chuseok, warga Korea memetik hasil bumi, seperti padi, sayur, dah buah-buahan.

Berhubung sudah waktunya meluncurkan produk _cake_ baru lagi, aku akan membuat produk _cake_ baru dengan dua tema, musim gugur, dan Chuseok.

Sayangnya, Min Hwa tak bisa membantuku kali ini. Ia meminta cuti dariku untuk 3 hari ke depan karena ingin merayakan Chuseok bersama keluarganya.

Aku juga ingin merayakan Chuseok bersama keluarga, namun aku tak memiliki keluarga dekat. Seandainya saja kedua orang tuaku masih hidup, pasti aku sedang merayakan Chuseok bersama mereka sekarang...

Musim terus berganti. Akhirnya musim dingin tiba. Untuk memperingati turunnya salju, biasanya diadakan festival-festival yang berhubungan dengan salju. Salah satunya Taebaeksan Snow Festival yang berlangsung selama 10 hari di Gunung Taebaek. Saat musim dingin, puncak gunung Taebaek akan tertutup salju putih. Dan hal itu menjadi salah satu pemandangan indah bagi warga Korea.

Aku jarang pergi melihat festival tersebut, jadi tahun ini sepertinya aku tidak ikut melihat. Aku tidak tahu Min Hwa ikut atau tidak, tapi aku berharap ia tidak ikut karena aku butuh bantuannya dalam meluncurkan produk _cake_ baru.

Kali ini, aku memiliki rencana meluncurkan produk _cake_ baru dengan dua tema, seperti musim gugur lalu. Temanya adalah musim dingin, dan Natal.

Aku tengah berada di dapur sambil membuat resep untuk produk _cake_ baru tersebut. Sesekali aku menoleh ke luar jendela. Jalanan yang dipenuhi salju terlihat jelas. Banyak anak-anak yang berlarian di sekitar sana untuk bermain lempar bola salju. Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain lempar bola salju sejak gadis di masa kecilku pindah rumah.

Sudah 18 tahun kami berpisah dan aku kehilangan kontak dengannya. Bagaimana ya kabarnya sekarang? Apa dia sudah tumbuh dewasa? Atau masih kekanakan? Ah, aku jadi penasaran. Seandainya saja...

"Jonghyun!"

Ku dengar teriakan Min Hwa. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku berteriak balik dengan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Ada telepon untukmu."

Aku bergegas keluar dari dapur dan menerima telepon.

"_Yoboseo_?"

"_Yoboseo, apa ini Kim Jonghyun-ssi pemilik Bling Bling Cafe?" _

"Ya, benar. Apa ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"_Hei, Dino Jjong! Ini aku, Hye Ra. Kau masih ingat padaku kan?" _

Untuk sesaat aku berhenti bernapas. Hye Ra? Cho Hye Ra? Gadis di masa kecilku itu? Benarkah ini dirinya?

"Hye... Ra? Cho Hye Ra?"

"_Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Jeongmal bogoshippeo!" _

Dan mulailah percakapan panjang kami di telepon. Aku merasa bermimpi, karena saat ini, aku sedang berbicara dengan Hye Ra! Aku sangat bahagia. Yah, meski hanya berbicara lewat telepon. Dan kebahagiaanku bertambah saat mendengar dia mengajakku bertemu di malam Natal.

Dari percakapan kami barusan, aku mendapat informasi bahwa ia juga tinggal di Cheondamdong. Itu artinya selama ini kita tidak terpisah terlalu jauh, hanya saja aku tak menyadarinya. Dan ku dengar ia bekerja di sebuah kafe _cake_ dekat apartemennya. Ah, dia benar-benar _cake lovers_.

"Jonghyun, barusan telepon dari siapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Dia cinta pertamaku. Sudah 18 tahun kami berpisah dan kehilangan kontak satu sama lain. Aku merindukannya, dan sangat senang saat ia mengatakan akan mengajakku bertemu di malam Natal."

Tanpa sengaja, ku lihat ekspresi Min Hwa berubah. Apa aku baru saja mengatakan hal yang menyinggungnya?

"Kau masih mencintainya sampai sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Sebagai _yeoja_ biasa?"

Pertanyaan Min Hwa barusan membuatku sedikit terkejut. Sebagai _yeoja_ biasa? Tentu saja aku mencintai Hye Ra sebagai... _yeoja_ biasa...

"Y..ya."

"Kau terlihat ragu. Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku... Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita bekerja lagi!"

Perasaan apa ini? Ada yang mengganjal. Aku merasa tidak nyaman.

Tanggal 25 Desember. Hari ini hari Natal. Sesuai janji, malam ini aku dan Hye Ra akan bertemu di Hangang Park. Aku berdiri di depan cermin dan merapikan mantel hitam serta syal yang melingkar di leherku. Setelah itu aku bergegas pergi menuju Hangang Park dengan berjalan kaki.

Di perjalanan, aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil sesekali memperhatikan bungkusan yang ku pegang. Bungkusan ini berisi produk _cake_ baru di Bling Bling Cafe. Aku bersyukur karena kerja kerasku dan Min Hwa untuk membuat _cake_ tersebut membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Aku membawa _cake_ tersebut sebagai hadiah untuk Hye Ra.

Akhirnya aku sampai di Hangang Park. Sinar lampu yang kerlap-kerlip sedikit menyilaukan mataku. Namun, sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dariku kini lebih menyilaukan daripada semua lampu di taman ini. Dengan senyum lebar aku menghampiri Hye Ra yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Hye Ra!"

Hye Ra menoleh disertai senyum di wajahnya. Untuk sesaat aku lupa bernapas dan mengatupkan bibirku. Rambutnya kini tumbuh lurus dan panjang, wajahnya bersih, kedua mata sipitnya yang indah masih sama, dan senyum manis itu juga... masih sama.

"Hei, Dino Jjong! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Sepertinya kau tak berubah sama sekali. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Sepertinya kau juga terlihat baik, sangat baik malahan. Dan ingat, aku sudah berubah. Aku sudah bukan anak umur 5 tahun yang akan menangis saat kehilangan es krim."

"Hahaha... Ya, aku tahu."

Kami berdua tertawa. Hye Ra menggenggam tanganku. Sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan genggamannya. Kemudian ia mengajakku berkeliling sekitar Cheondamdong. Yah, untuk sekedar bernostalgia.

Saat melewati tempat-tempat yang dulu sering kami kunjungi, ia banyak menceritakan kisah kami secara singkat. Aku senang karena ia mengingat masa lalu kami dengan baik.

"Jonghyun, dari tadi aku penasaran. Bungkusan apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Ah, benar juga. Hampir saja aku lupa. Ini produk _cake_ baru di Bling Bling Cafe. Aku membuatnya secara khusus dengan tema musim dingin, serta Natal. Ku bawakan beberapa untukmu sebagai hadiah pertemuan kita."

Aku memberikan bungkusan itu padanya disertai senyum di wajahku. Ia tersenyum dan menerimanya. Kami pun beristirahat sejenak di sebuah kedai kopi untuk menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya salju di luar sana.

"Oh iya, aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu. Ini."

Hye Ra memberikan sebuah bungkusan padaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Aku membuka bungkusan tersebut perlahan. Setelah bungkusan itu terbuka seluruhnya, ku lihat sekotak _cake_ disana. Senyum mengembang di bibirku.

"Kau sangat suka _cake_ kan? Aku membawakannya sebagai hadiah untukmu. Asal kau tahu, aku sendiri yang membuatnya."

"Benarkah? Wah, pasti rasanya enak dan manis, seperti yang telah membuatnya."

"Kau masih suka bercanda. Oh ya, aku juga mau memberimu ini."

Hye Ra kembali memberikan sesuatu padaku. Kali ini ia menyerahkan sebuah surat berwarna merah. Setelah ku cermati, ternyata sebuah undangan pernikahan. Melihat nama sepasang kekasih yang tertera disana, sesaat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Dia seniorku. Sudah lama aku menyukainya, dan ternyata dia juga menyukaiku. Aku sangat bahagia karena kami akan segera menikah. Aku ingin kau datang ke pernikahanku. Kau mau kan?"

Aku sedikit kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ada perasaan yang aneh di hatiku. Di sisi lain aku sedih karena ternyata cintaku selama bertahun-tahun bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa senang karena ia akan segera menikah.

"Jonghyun, kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan kurang sehat."

Aku buru-buru menyadarkan diri dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_A-anio_. Aku... baik-baik saja. Y-ya, aku pasti... akan datang ke pesta pernikahanmu. Oh ya, maaf, sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kita. Aku harus segera kembali ke kafe. Ada banyak pesanan untuk produk _cake_ baruku, dan aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Aku... pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Hye Ra."

Dengan segera aku beranjak sembari menggenggam kotak berisi _cake_ pemberian Hye Ra dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu kedai. Rasa sakit di dadaku mulai terasa. Cairan bening itu tak mampu ku tahan seiring dengan langkahku yang melambat. Ku lahap salah satu cake pemberian Hye Ra, tak peduli dengan cairan bening yang terus menetes dan membasahi _cake_ dalam mulutku sekarang. Rasa _cake_ yang awalnya manis, perlahan terasa hambar. Entah itu karena kesalahan cara membuat atau hanya perasaanku saja.

Perlahan cairan bening itu berhenti menetes. Aku mulai memikirkan perasaan aneh yang ku rasakan tadi sambil terus memakan _cake_ pemberian Hye Ra.

Drrt...Drrt..

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Aku segera menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telingaku.

"_Yoboseo_?"

"_Yoboseo, Jonghyun. Ini aku, Min Hwa. Kau pergi kemana? Kita kan harus segera menyelesaikan pesanan produk cake baru di kafemu! Hei, kau sedang makan ya? Jangan makan sambil bicara pabbo!" _

"Hanya jalan-jalan di malam Natal..Aku tahu. Aku segera kembali. Aish..! Kau cerewet!"

"_Terserah apa katamu. Ah ya, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu." _

"Apa? Mengatakan hati-hati dalam perjalanan pulang? Mengatakan jangan menginjak semut? Atau mengatakan jalan di tengah bila melihat truk?"

"_Mana mungkin aku mau membuang waktu untuk mengatakan itu padamu!_"

"Lalu?"

"_Yang ingin ku katakan adalah..._"

"Adalah?"

"_Saranghae, Kim Jonghyun..._"

~THE END~

Udah lama gak ngepost FF disini ~.~

Adakah yang kangen sama Zee? :v #plak #ditendang readers

Yah, yang kangen dan yang gak kangen sama aja deh. Pokoknya jangan lupa kasih review setelah baca FF ini ;)

Gomawo! :*


End file.
